Staring into your eyes again
by Seishin Murakami
Summary: Hyuuga sèche de nouveau ses obligations de membre des Black Hawks pour venir embêter son chef, Ayanami qui semble ne pas être indifférent à l'attention que son ami d'enfance lui porte. (OS avec du lemon enjoys cette histoire peu inspirante ; ;)


J'ai écris ce One-shot en un coup sans avoir la moindre idée d'histoire ... donc il ne se passe pratiquement rien (C'est que du lemon xD).

Ayanami risque d'être un peu OCC pour de bonnes raisons.

**Disclaimer:** Bien sûr, ces magnifiques personnages appartiennent à Yuki Amemiya et Yukino Ichihara (Mon HYUUUGAAAAAAA ;_;)

**Ratting:** M for mature (car je suis un grosse perverse ヽ(；▽；)ノ )

**Couple:** HyuuAya

Bonne lecture sur mon premier OS sur ce couple et pardon pour les fautes （''￣ー￣）

* * *

Hyuuga passait sa langue sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il les caressait doucement d'une sucette aussi rouge que ses yeux. Il passait encore une journée à fuir ses obligations, Konatsu Warren et son travail pour admirer son beau patron travailler. Le bretteur, une main posée sur sa joue lui permettant de soutenir sa tête sans effort, ne le lâchait pas du regard et il adressa un petit sourire habituellement bienveillant à son supérieur qui ne bronchait pas.

Ayanami quittait quelques fois ses activités afin de contempler d'un air évasif la neige qui chutait par la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur mais aussi pour sermonner Hyuuga qui tardait à rester avec lui. Ayanami donnait rarement si ce n'était jamais son opinion en public, pas même à Hyuuga. Cela faisait maintenant quelques années qu'il s'était fermé mais son ami d'enfance ne lui en voulait pas. Pour une fois, il laissa retomber ses documents sur la table avant de les avoir feuilleté puis releva le visage. Le regard froid et impassible d'Ayanami n'intimidait guère Hyuuga -au contraire, le corbeau sombre s'y plaisait beaucoup.

"N'as-tu donc aucun travail à terminer?" lança Ayanami sous un ton soupirant, comme pour supposer que la présence si rassurante de son bras-droit l'insupportait.

"Konatsu-kun s'en occupe bien gentiment pour moi alors tout va bien~"

"Tu fuis encore devant la difficulté. Tu ne devrais pas reste ici, à moins de vouloir être châtié?"

Hyuuga se tortilla un instant en s'étirant, toujours profondément fatigué à cause de son adorable beigleter qui ne perdait jamais l'habitude de le réveiller aux aurores -ou au moins d'essayer. Pendant ce temps, Konatsu lui devait être en train de se noyer sous les documents administratifs. C'est un boulot qu'Hyuuga détestait profondément.

Pour lui, c'était incompréhensible. Lui est un guerrier, un véritable sabreur, noir et ensanglanté en plus d'être plus sadique que son chef. Il ne méritait pas ce genre de job. Il préférait découper des êtres-humains -des nuisibles- plutôt que de rester assit sur une chaise jusqu'à en avoir des escarres et attendre que, après maintes et maintes réunions plus dégoutantes les unes que les autres où son cher Aya-tan serait la cible des insultes les plus grossières, un ordre sera donné pour partir en mission et peut-être rapporter la tête d'un Shinigami au bout d'un de ses katana en bonus. Il avait déjà quelque visage en tête. Celui de Zehel, sans aucun doute. Rien que pour faire revivre l'abomination et la douleur la plus intense à Teito Klein. Ayanami lui même devrait être en mesure d'approuver. _Ahh, quel sadisme_, songea Hyuuga qui en soupirait presque d'un ton légèrement excité. Ayanami, voyant son expression changer du tout au tout leva un sourcil d'un air préoccupé.

"Ce n'est pas que ... j'aime me prendre des coups de fouet -même si j'accepterai tout si c'est Aya-tan-, c'est juste que je préfère rester avec toi." répondit Hyuuga faisant tarder sa véritable réponse.

"Et perdre ton temps à ne rien faire? A quoi cela te servirais de me regarder dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe?" lâcha Ayanami d'un ton plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire.

"Ho même une fois la nuit tombée, je ne me lasserais pas d'admirer tes beaux yeux comme je ne m'en suis jamais lassé." avoua l'épéiste en souriant candidement.

"... A partir de demain, tu n'as plus permission de venir dans mon bureau." termina l'homme en restant le plus stoïque possible.

Tout cela sonnait faux dans la voix d'Ayanami qui changeait beaucoup trop en temps de neige. Hyuuga perdit son sourire et soupira profondément.

"Aah, alors ça veut dire que je vais devoir en profiter au maximum ce soir "

"Hyuuga-"

"Pour répondre à ta question, si je reste là chaque jour et chaque soir, au dépend de mon beigleter et du reste de l'équipe, c'est pour toi Aya-tan. Parce qu'enfant ..."

Hyuuga marqua volontairement une pause. Il venait de terminer sa sucette et s'humidifia les lèvres à nouveaux sous le regard d'Ayanami qui changeait progressivement.

"...enfant je m'étais promis de toujours protéger l'homme qui m'est si cher."

Comme pour sceller ses mots, le bretteur au regard sanglant se releva et prit doucement le menton de son supérieur entre ses doigts. Son coeur s'embrasait quand il s'approcha doucement de son patron qui n'osait pas un mouvement pour le repousser, de peur de briser quelque chose en Hyuuga. Ce dernier reprit un sourire tendre qui soudain mais délicatement, se posa sur les lèvres d'Ayanami. Les lèvres d'Hyuuga s'ouvraient aussitôt, comme s'il était incapable de se contenter de la douceur et une langue humide et sucrée recouvra bientôt la bouche d'Ayanami qui restait fermée. Hyuuga ne forçait pas l'entrée, il adorait ce qu'il était déjà en train de découvrir.

_"Je m'étais promis"_ ... Ayanami se répétait les mots de son ami d'enfance en boucle dans sa tête _"protéger l'homme qui m'est si cher". _Cette chaleureuse pensée le poussa peu à peu à ouvrir les lèvres pour laisser son ombre pénétrer à l'intérieur de lui. Le pénétrer, c'était une idée bien embarrassante, surtout qu'Hyuuga avait déjà pénétré un grand nombre d'être humain dans sa vie, même par le biais de son katana, il les avait transpercé, était entré en eux et avait pénétré tous leurs rêves et leurs espoirs pour n'en laisser que des cadavres. Mais cette fois, c'était Ayanami qu'il avait touché. Le goût sucré d'Hyuuga lui allait si bien et l'homme qui bientôt allait devenir le désespoir de l'humanité se laissait tout doucement emporter par le baiser, oubliant de travailler, oubliant même de respirer, oubliant jusqu'à même les souvenirs douloureux du passé. Un bureau les séparait provisoirement; Hyuuga quitta sa place pour en faire le tour et ramena son supérieur contre lui en attrapant ses hanches. Ayanami, qui se mordait les lèvres qui étaient en train de le brûler, interrompit le second baiser en exécutant une strangulation sur Hyuuga. Son ombre ne bougeait plus et souriait intensément.

"De quoi as-tu peur? Je te protègerai, même si je devais disparaître. Vas-y, Aya-tan. Serre, tu as le droit de vie ou de mort sur moi. Serre. Serre. Encore plus. Toujours plus. Serre ma gorge. Serre-moi. Tue-moi. Aime-moi. Haï-moi. Fais-moi tout ce que tu veux mais fais-le avec toute la passion qui anime ton être et qui brûle le mien."

Ayanami relâcha Hyuuga. Il réalisait qu'il avait même le pouvoir de tuer le seul homme qui partage ses souvenirs dans ce monde. Il réalisait que, sans lui, il n'aurait plus personne pour s'en rappeler, plus personne pour l'épaule, le relever ... plus personne pour le comprendre. Sans rien ni personne, Ayanami pouvait tout simplement tout détruire, c'est ce qu'il désirait au fond de lui. Tout ... si Hyuuga reste à ses côtés, s'il y a toujours cette présence forte et un peu opressante à cause des sentiments et de la volonté qu'elle dégage. Cet homme qui voue son existence à lui.

Le chef des BlackHawks, sans un mot, quitta son bureau. Hyuuga le suivait, sans relâche, incapable de le laisser s'enfuir comme ça. Tout le monde les regardait au moment où Hyuuga commençait à hausser le ton sur son cher supérieur.

"Aya-tan! Attends, je ne voulais pas dire ça! Aya-tan! Aya-t..."

Leur course les menèrent jusqu'à une pièce qui n'était jamais censé être familière à Hyuuga et où Ayanami passait peu de temps: sa chambre. Ayanami claqua bruyamment la porte et Hyuuga se plaqua contre un mur, de peur de se faire malmener par son chef. Ayanami verrouilla la porte dans un bruit légèrement sordide et retira son fouet. Hyuuga s'exclama en s'excusant, un peu traumatisé par l'arme de torture de son supérieur.

"...Enlèves ton manteau." lança doucement Ayanami après un long silence.

"Hein...?"

"Tu m'as parfaitement entendu."

"Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu que je...?" tremblotait Hyuuga, le regard voilé d'excitation, dissimulé derrière ses lunettes.

"La ferme. Oublies-ça-"

Hyuuga fit tomber ses katana contre le mur le plus proche et posa ses mains sur les joues de son supérieur pour doucement prendre son visage entre ses mains. Ayanami fut légèrement étonné du bond de la part son bras-droit. Hyuuga le tirait en arrière d'un pas félin au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient et tournoyaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ayanami ne se comprenait plus lui-même. Il ne contrôlait plus son corps et son coeur lui faisait mal. Cela arrivait souvent quand le vent de neige qui lui rappelait tant un ancien beigleter venait se faufiler dans son bureau ou sa chambre pour le tourmenter. Mais cette nuit, cette nuit Hyuuga demeurait à ses côtés.

"Qu'as-tu pensé, Aya-tan, en me demandant de retirer mes vêtements...?" posa le brun d'une voix soupirante et emplie d'avidité.

"Absolument r...ien."

"Ce n'est pas bien de mentir~"

Hyuuga fit tournoyer son supérieur aux airs d'une valse et fit s'envoler son chapeau au même instant. Il tenait sa main au lieu de garder ses lèvres captives et tournait son chef jusqu'à le faire chuter sur son propre lit. Ayanami avait fermé les yeux à atterrissage. En les rouvrant, il vit son ombre retirer son manteau, laissant apparaître une chemise blanche qui se mariait si bien avec le teint pâle de sa peau et la couleur sombre de ses cheveux.

_Magnifique. Il est magnifique, _se dit Ayanami sans le quitter des yeux, _c'est comme ci aucune saleté de cet univers ne pouvait le salir, malgré tout le sang que Hyuuga à fait couler sous mes yeux._

"Dois-je retirer mes lunettes?" questionna le bretteur en lissant ses cheveux, attrapant ses lunettes de deux doigts. "Aya-tan?" s'inquiéta Hyuuga en voyant son supérieur immobile.

Leurs regards se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Le blanc se mariait au noir. Le mal au bien. La pureté à la perversité. C'était ce moment merveilleux où leurs âmes communiquaient, même si celle d'Hyuuga appartenait déjà à moitié à Ayanami. Le tout formant un doux monde qui leur été réservé. Le manteau d'Ayanami avait très vite disparut et l'épéiste se rapprocha du lit, posant un genoux au bord quand soudain, l'esprit d'Ayanami hanta celui d'Hyuuga. Un murmure télépathie s'échappa des songes de l'homme allongé impassiblement sur son propre lit. Un inaudible vacarme. _J'ai tellement envie de toi._ L'homme en question, pareil à un faucon noir se rapprocha sauvagement de son précieux homme, sentant de plus en plus que son sang alimentait moins son cerveau de façon à se ruer vers un endroit plus spécifiques de son corps.

"Viens-là, je serai aussi doux qu'un bonbon: même si tu n'aimes pas ça, le sucre qu'est mon corps continuera lui de te consommer fiévreusement jusqu'à l'épuisement."

"Hyuuga." susurra Ayanami qui sentit ses lèvres se couvrir doucement d'un sourire narquois.

En signe de réponse, le bretteur ouvrit la chemise de son supérieur et ses mains partirent à la découverte du corps robuste de son patron. Ayanami frémissait légèrement, pas assez habitué au contact des mains froides de son ombre qui s'amusait à torturer ses tétons. Sentant que l'être le plus cher à son coeur commençait à avoir quelques réactions, Hyuuga tenta de le taquiner avec sa langue.

A chaque mouvement, Ayanami avait des mouvements incontrôlable de fuite alors qu'Hyuuga le rattrapait toujours. C'est un jeu du chat et de la souris qui s'est rapidement terminé entre les jambes d'Ayanami, quand Hyuuga défit le pantalon de l'homme qui ne trouvait plus de raison de le repousser, pas même SA raison. Le sang d'Ayanami avait lui aussi cessé d'alimenté son cerveau. De toute façon, il se disait qu'à trop réfléchir, il serait capable de tout gâcher. Si Hyuuga le voulait, Ayanami se sentait incapable de dire non pour cette fois. Hyuuga caressa le sexe d'Ayanami entre ses lèvres, avec douceur, d'un mouvement de va-et-vient inlassables, de plus en plus suave et ardent à chaque aller-retour. Il remplaçait quelque fois sa bouche par ses doigts et les glissaient frénétiquement sur le pénis dur de l'homme frissonnant entre ses bras.

Hyuuga ne voulait pas le laisser venir aussi rapidement. Il rampait légèrement sur lui, se rapprochant de son torse et se caressant, entre-jambe contre entre-jambe. Ayanami qui avait longuement clos les yeux par embarras, assuma finalement leurs actes et prit la responsabilité entre ses mains. Il n'avait désormais plus besoin de s'inquiéter. Il le sentait en croisant le regard si serein de son ombre qui n'avait jamais parut si doux. Où était passé son Yandere de bretteur? Il s'était enfuit pour faire place à un homme lascif et langoureux, avide de désir pour son bien-aimé protégé: Ayanami.

"Il parait que c'est encore plus bon quand on fait ça avec quelqu'un qu'on aime." affirma le brun en mouvant son bassin sur celui d'Ayanami qui semblait commencer à y prendre un peu de plaisir.

Hyuuga approfondit l'étreinte langoureuse et la pression qu'exerçait son sexe en éréction sur celui de son précieux homme en se serrant contre le torse du chef des BlackHawks. Ayanami sentit le coeur de son ami d'enfance battre au ritme du sien et ce fut les battements les plus mélodieux et réconfortant qu'il pouvait sentir. Il se laisser bercer dans ses bras, comme emporté par une douce mélodie. Puis il referma les yeux de nouveaux. Hyuuga l'embrassait, comme pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il pourrait mourir et revivre puis mourir à nouveaux pour lui.

L'hôte de La Mort se sentit partir un instant, son corps était brûlant, d'autant plus que ses lèvres, c'en devenait douloureux. Ayanami commença à soupirer de façon saccadé en entendant son subordonné gémir tout doucement tandis qu'il pénétrait lentement son ami d'enfance. Puis, arrivant au fond de l'orifice d'Ayanami, Hyuuga s'arrêta quelques secondes, laissant son chef reprendre sa respiration qui s'était bloquée sous la douleur.

"Hé, je suis là. Aya-tan, je suis là." murmura Hyuuga en caressant la joue de son supérieur qui restait troublé.

Ayanami rouvrit brusquement les yeux car, quand il tenta de bouger légèrement pour se déplacer un peu, le sexe d'Hyuuga bougeait légèrement dès le moindre mouvement et tous deux n'y pouvaient rien. Le brun n'en revenait pas. Il était à l'intérieur de cet homme auquel il tenait plus que tout existence, la chaleur d'Ayanami le ravissait, il pourrait presque en mourir. Mais son bien-aimé semblait le prendre tout autrement, grimaçant de douleur.

"Tu préfère que je l'enlève?" demanda Hyuuga avec sérieux, caressant doucement la clavicule de son supérieur.

"Dépêches-toi." répondit Ayanami, pensant qu'il parlait de son pantalon qu'il portait toujours et qui se frottait aux jambes d'Ayanami.

"Je suis désolé... Aya-tan."

Hyuuga comprit qu'il devait se retirer de lui et fit une tentative. Ayanami bloqua ses hanches pour le garder au plus profond de lui.

"Non ... à l'intérieur de moi ... bouge ... plus vite!" exigea Ayanami qui sentit Hyuuga écarter ses cuisses tremblantes à son contact.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hyuuga pour relâcher la bête en lui. Il ne rassura même pas son supérieur en lui disant que c'était sa dernière chance pour refuser. Hyuuga ne s'arrêterait pas.

"Je me sens si ... affreux. Pour la première fois ... Je suis ... mes jambes sont..."

"Ayanami, tu ne devrais pas te soucier de tout ça. Moi, ça me comble de bonheur, je suis tellement comblé, tu n'imagines pas. Ca doit être ce qu'on appel l'extase, rien que de me sentir en toi, ça me rend fou. Tu n'as jamais été aussi mignon qu'à l'heure actuelle."

"Aah... Haa!"

Un rêve aurait été moins beau. Hyuuga le savait car il avait beaucoup rêvé de lui -en se réveillant chaque matin avec une surprise dans ses draps... Accélérant ses mouvements en suivant de près les réactions d'Ayanami, l'ombre sanglante bougeait avec passion alors qu'il ne savait plus à qui appartenait quel battement, quelle chaleur, quel souffle et quelle sueur. Ses lèvres chevauchèrent celle d'Ayanami qu'il embrassait avec à la fois excitation et ardeur. Puis Ayanami se libéra dans un cri rauque et déchiré par le plaisir et la douleur qui se mêlaient ensemble, soutenu par la douce chaleur du corps d'Hyuuga. Ayanami sentit son corps tomber et ferma les yeux. Hyuuga qui poussa un long gémissement attrapa la main d'Ayanami comme pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer seul dans le noir. Sa voix_ ... elle a transpercé mes tympans ..._

Soudain, un froid intense brûlait l'abdomen d'Ayanami. Il trouvait cette sensation atroce, le plaisir qui s'était envolé après l'embrasement envoutant que lui avait procuré son ombre. Hyuuga était alors là pour réchauffer son corps qui était pourtant si chaleureux. Il se retenu de lui demander son avis sur ce qu'ils venaient de faire et se retira de lui, s'écroula à ses côtés. Hyuuga caressa le ventre de son supérieur qu'il avait su complétement retourner et transpercer physiquement. Lui qui voulait être au plus profond de lui, il avait été satisfait. Ayanami ne pouvait plus dire un mot. Il trouvait que c'était bien ainsi et laissa Hyuuga se blottir contre lui.

Une longue nuit s'écoula, les deux hommes la passèrent à faire quelques sommes, à s'embrasser et à se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Quand, enfin, le soleil vint s'incruster dans leur lit, Ayanami en sortit, retenu par son précieux subordonné qui se languissait déjà de lui.

"Où vas-tu? Tu m'emmènes?"

"Je vais prendre une douche. Tu viens?"

"Me demander si je veux dorloter mon adorable Aya-tan sous une eau chaude et délicieuse cela revient à demander à un aveugle s'il veut voir."

"Abruti."

"Aya-taaan~ demain soir on remet ça?"

"... hors de question."

"Heeeein?! mais ... tu as adoré!"

"Jamais de la vie."

"Heeeiiiin..."

Ayanami souriait à chacun de ses remarques en voyant la réaction d'Hyuuga. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose. Il se retourna vers le bretteur et plongea son regard d'améthyste dans ses yeux de rubis.

"Tu ne portes plus tes lunettes."

"Tu n'aimes pas?" demanda Hyuuga d'une voix très douce.

"Je déteste ça. Je vais regarder tes yeux pendant tout le bain et ça, ça ne me ressemble pas."

"Oui. Ca ne te ressemble pas, mon cher Aya-tan." souria Hyuuga qui trouva la main d'Ayanami dans la sienne.

* * *

Voila qui conclut ce One-shot sur Hyuuga et Ayanami. J'espère que ça vous a plu ~

Donnez moi votre avis, je suis toujours curieuse de les recevoir. (Hyuu est un vrai baka une fois de plus mais n'est ce pas un vrai yandere dans le manga? vous n'êtes pas d'accord?)


End file.
